Dewpider Ascending!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Dewpider Ascending in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *Narrator: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Dewpider Ascending! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Sakura Avalon: Who's that Pokemon? *Rotom Pokedex: Dewpider the Water Bubble Pokemon. A Water and Bug type. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Dewpider! *- *- *- *- *(Creepy Crawlies song starts) *'Kong' *Creepy crawlies *'Katou' *Creepy crawlies *'& Kai' *Everybody hates those little, creepy crawlies! *'Tachikawa' *They tickle and they bite *'Takenouchi' *They sneak around at night. *'Gmerl' *Everything about them is just not right *'heroes' *Those little creepy crawlies, *creepy crawlies *'Kiawe' *Ichy, sticky *'Lana' *Tiny spiny *'heroes' *Creepy crawlies! *'Kamiya' *They nibble on your ears *'Kamiya' *Ouch! *'Mallow' *And in between your toes *'Kero' *No! *'Showron' *They eat all your food *out from under your nose *'heroes' *Those awful creepy crawlies! *'Avalon' *They might be smart *'Kanbara' *They might be dumb *'Bokomon' *We don't know what they look like *'Rae' *Or where they're from *'Taylor' *The only thing we know is *they're different from us *'Damon' *And anything that's different *is dangerous *'heroes' *Whoa... whoa... whoa... whoa *the girls *Creepy crawlies Creepy crawlies *the boys *The worlds are better out without those creepy crawlies *Longneck *But every living thing has a role to play *Longneck *They're might be nice *Minomoto *No sir *Ketchum *No way *and Yolei *Not ichy sticky *and Yoshi *Tiny spiny *Gatomon *Nisty *(Season 2) *Nasty *Kong *Smash em' flatsy! *heroes *Creepy crawlies! Ewwww! *(the song ends) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Clover saw a wild Lotad appear) *Clover: Who's that Pokemon? *Ash Ketchum: Don't worry Clover that's a Lotad. *Pan: A Lotad! *Grandpa Max: Rotom analyzes on Lotad. *Rotom Pokedex: You got it. Lotad the Water Weed Pokemon. A Water and Grass type. The leaf on Lotad's head is too big and heavy for it to carry on land, so it floats on the surface of the water. *Gomamon: This Lotad is very gentle and loves a good company. *Clover: I'm gotta catch it *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Sakura Avalon: Eevee we train many times like Ash said "Don't give up until its over." *(Eevee agree and then it start to evolve) *Sakura Avalon: Eevee? *Lana: What's happening to Eevee? *Elfin: Her Eevee started to evolve. *Li Showron: You're right! *(Eevee evolves into Sylveon) *Sakura Avalon: Wow... you evolved into Sylveon. *Rotom Pokedex: Sylveon the Interwing Pokemon a Fairy type and the evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon projects a calming aura from its feelers, which look like flowing ribbons. It sometimes uses this aura in battle to trick its opponents into dropping their defenses. *- *- *- *Madison Taylor: Alright Net ball go! *(She threw Net Ball and catches Masquerain. The net ball shakes seven times in a row and then beep successfully catches it) *Madison Taylor: I caught Masquerain! *Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! *- *- *- *- *'Sakura Avalon:' ??? *(Sakura and Sylveon hug each other in celebration) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Sakura caught Dewpider as her new Pokemon. On top of that her Eevee evolves into Sylveon. Madison also caught Masquerain as her new Pokemon as well and Clover caught Lotad as her new Pokemon. *(the episode ends)